Public Displays of Dorkiness, Pt 2
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: ARGH!! I hate school! Anyway, this is the chapter that builds up to all the other ones, but anyway, its the big party, and somehow, Kari gets mad at TK...


to kale. and, by the way, i was too lazy to use the spellcheck, so i'm sorry ahead of time for any typos and other errors.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF DORKINESS, pt 2  
  
~get your groove on, tk, its time to partay...or not~  
  
TK was in his car. Cody was in the backseat, snoring. Cody was still just a freshman, and was pretty much overwhelmed with highschool. TK looked back, just to make sure the boy was still alive. Yup. Davis had climbed in after that, seated next to Cody and looking very bored. The staring thing TK found about Davis was that he still had the goggles on. TK, for Tai and Sora's sake, had left his Gilligan-style hat at home. All three of them were in TK's Integra, waiting for Kari to come down from her apartment. Sighing, TK got out of the car. "I'm going in!" he told the two boys in the car, both of whom just nodded.  
  
TK ran to the entrance and jogged up the stairs quickly, careful not to scuff up his dress shoes, wrinkle his dress pants, or ruin his dress shirt. And just for class, TK had even added a Fubu Limited Collection tie, and TK thought he looked okay. Better than Goggles Boy, TK thought. I hope Kari thinks so, too.  
  
You see, TK had found a way to get Kari to like him, and that was to impress her. To the death. Well, almost. So anyway, TK arrived panting, at Kari's door. He took a few moments to collect himself and catch his breath, just before knocking on the door.  
  
A few seconds later--  
  
"OW!!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Oh, shit..." TK blinked, then held out a hand to help Kari up. Just as he had been about to knock, Kari had opened the door, and was literally greeted by TK's fist. "Kar Kar, you kay?"  
  
"Huh? What' d you say?" Kari asked, struggling to keep her balance. "all I can hear is the pounding of my head."  
  
"Gosh, I am so stupid!" TK said. "I am SO sorry, Kari! Are you, like, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Kari nodded, but kept leaning on TK to support her weight, to TK's delight. "You grazed my temple a bit, but its nothing but a headache later on."  
  
"Okay....Sorry," TK mumbled. You dork! he was screaming at himself. How could you hurt her? But all the while, TK enjoyed how she let him keep his arm around her shoulders to help support her, and even put her arm around his neck as she limped.  
  
"I know, you didn't mean it, it was an accident," Kari reassured him. "Its okay, I'm okay, really. Lets get going; we'll be late. Oooowwww..."  
  
"Okay." TK gulped, and took the elevator for Kari's convenience. TK was pleased that Kari kept leaning on him. Man, I must have hit her pretty hard, TK thought. Another display of your dorky side. Great way to impress her, man. They were walking in the lobby when TK finally noticed how nice Kari looked. She had on a deep purple top and a nice black skirt. Her shoulder length, dark honey colored hair framed her face, which held the tiniest bit of makeup. Her cheeks were naturally tinged pink. TK gulped. "You look nice, Kari," he said, as smoothly as he could, adding a virtual syrup to his words.  
  
"So do you," Kari said with a smile. They got to the car, and TK wisely opened the door for her. "Thanks," Kari whispered. TK slid into the drivers seat and tried not to get distracted by Kari. It wasn't easy though. Cody was still snoring, Davis was yelling about the music, and when Kari wasn't trying to calm Dais down, she talked to TK. It was easy conversation: school, basketball, family, Tai and Sora's relationship, parents in general, music. Nothing too complicated, TK realized.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a whole lifetime, TK stopped in front of Tai and Sora's condo building and all four of them went in.   
  
Light jazz music settled around them. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe and Yolei were there. Where's Izzy? TK wondered. No matter. Basically, make it through dinner, thought TK. Sora greeted him smiling. "Oh, TK!" she cried, full of happiness. "This is so exciting." She paused. "Oh, wait, I'm not supposed to say that until later!" She smacked her forehead. "TK, why don't you get some appetizers and, well, theres nothing really t do except to talk. So, why don't you..."  
  
"I know, relax," TK told her. "Whatever the news is, I'm sure everything will work out fine. Relax. Don't panic." Sora nodded slowly.  
  
"You're absolutely right. Thanks TK, I needed that." Sora gave TK a friendly, sisterly kiss on the cheek and trotted off. Just then, TK spotted some scrumptious looking cheese sticks. He took some and a glass of ginger ale, the only drink he recognized. Tai looked uncomfortable but smooth in his suit; Matt looked great but right at home. Mimi seemed to dazzle in her new outfit; Yolei and Izzy, who had been in the bathroom, were matching, her in a dark red dress, and he with a dark red tie to go with his suit. Everything seemed fine. TK found his brother and they started to talk.  
  
A few minutes later, Joe joined them. "Hey guys," Joe said.  
  
"hey," TK said.  
  
"Yo," replied Matt. "So wait, lil bro, whats this thing you have with Kari?"  
  
"Yeah, whats up with you and Kar Kar?" asked Joe, curiously. TK blushed fiercely.  
  
"Its nothing..."  
  
"No, really." Joe pushed up his glasses. "Its kinda obvious, TK."  
  
"Hes got ya there buddy," Matt remarked. "So," he urged, spill...whats the sitch? Do they still sya that?"  
  
TK sighed. "YOure getting old Matt. And I DO NOT have a thing for my best friend." Gulp. Even if she was pretty, TK thought to himself.  
  
"That's what Tai said about OSra. Long, long ago." Joe sighed. "Just tell. Its not like we're going to alert the media."  
  
"Okayokay!" TK yelled. "Its just that I think she;s got it for Davis, and not me."  
  
Joe and Matt excahnged glances. "Okay, bro, whatever you say."  
  
"Anyway, maybe she does like you, just not to the point she'll show it publuicly." Joe pondered that a moment. "Why don't you try and get her to like you instead of just waiting for your wish to come true."  
  
"I'm trying to," TK said pathetically. "Everytime I do, I mess up! I screw everything up because I'm such a klutz and the Ultimate Dork."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Basketball Star," Joe said sarcastically. "Mr. Eye-Hand Coordinated. When I was your age I couldnt even walk in a staright line without tripping."  
  
Matt cracked up. "So true, man, so true. So, uh, TK, impress her, right? Thats the big plamn?" TK nodded. "Takes awhile, but works better than anything else."  
  
TK glanced at him. "Is there some other method?"  
  
"I don't think so," answered Matt. "You, Joe?"  
  
"Search me," Joe said with a shrug.  
  
"Guys are so cluelss," Yolei waqs saying to Izzy from behnd us somewhere.  
  
"We are not! I think Sora and Tai are breaking up, thats clueless?" Izzy asked indignantly.  
  
SMACK! "They're obviously in love!" Yolei yelled. "Gawd!"  
  
"What?" Ozzy whined.  
  
Matt, Joe and TK all winced. "I better get going," Tk muttered. "Maybe I can get tai to play some decent music."  
  
TK turned around.   
  
There was Kari and Davis. Davis. SMiling. Talking. Laughing.   
  
There, right there, TK realizerd. Thats who my beautiful little Kar Kar wanted all along...  
  
"Great, just great," TK muttered, turning away, wen Cody stopped him. "What?" TK asked.  
  
"Thats not the whole story," Cody told him. "Do you wanna know everything that happened?"  
  
"That'd be nice," TK replied, still not so sure.  
  
"Trust me, its a lot better than it seemed." Cody's eyes burned into TK's. "Kari's making a lot of hard decisions, and now you have to, too."  
  
"Okay, tell me," TK muttered, turning away. COdy's look was almost...accusing. As if this whole thing was TK's fault. TK gulped. Cody didn't get mad ver ofte.  
  
Cody gave TK a pained look. "When you guys came in, you started talking to Sora, and Kari and Davis went to talk to Tai. After that, Davis left to get some food, but kari stayed behind with Tai..."  
  
flashback  
  
"Kari, what up?"  
  
"Oh, Tai, I have this problem..."  
  
"Tell your older bro, sis. It'll help."  
  
"Its just that Davis and I, we used to go out, right? We grew apart, but Davis still likes me, and I'm not sure if I like him back."  
  
"Do you think it'd matter if you stopped seeing Davis and saw someone else instead?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari admitted. "I think I like someone else a whole lot better, but see, I'm worried..."  
  
"If he likes you too, things will work out," Tai told her. "Trust me. I promise."  
  
"Okay, then, I like--"  
  
"Shhh, its okay, I don't need to know. In fact, I think I already do..."  
  
"Thanks, Tai."  
  
"Anything for you, sis."  
  
"Good luck with Sora..."  
  
Kari walked away from her brother and found Cody. "Hey Cody..."  
  
"Hey Kari. Man, I'm exhausted."  
  
Kari giggled. "Thats highschool, Cody. I know."  
  
"I like jazz," COdy rearked. "Why don't you go ask someone to dance with you. Not me, of course. I'm gonna go eat. Ask..."  
  
"Davis." Kari sighed heavily, and looked away, in tK's direction, as a tear fell donw her cheek. "Cody, I'm not so sure about him anymore."  
  
"Everything will work out, kari. Kar Kar."  
  
"Thanks, Cody..." Kari trotted off and spotted TK talking with Joe and matt. Joe and matt kpet glancing in Kari's general direction, and Kari was starting to feel queasy. She sat down, and suddenly she found Davis next to her, handing her a cup of ice water and chattering incessantly. Gathering her courage, kari stood up and walkewd over to the snack table, attempting conversation with an old crush. It was near impossible, she realized. Davis and she talked all through TK's conversation with his older brother and Joe, then Davis asked Kari to dance. Kari had cast a wishful glance in TK's direction, brfoe turning to dance with Davis, After tehri dance, Kari was flushing brightly, and felt nothing more baout Davis than friendship. Or so the sick look on her face said.  
  
Ever since then, she had made simple conversation with the boy, and every now and then cast those sad, wistful brown eyes TK's way.  
  
end flashback  
  
"So?" Cody asked when he had finished. "WHat do you think of ol' Kar Kar?"  
  
TK gritted his teeth. Did Kari like him? Or was this just some sort of weird, girl thing? "I don't know," he admitted sadly. "I'm shall we say, confused? Yeah, I am." TK sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Tai yelled, "HEY CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!!"  
  
Sora yanked his elbow. "Please, Tai," she muttered.  
  
"Please?" Tai added. Everyone turned his way. "I have something to say," he announced.  
  
"We do," Spra said, standing as well. "All of know as well as we do that Tai and I have known each other for years. And that we have been datuing for quite awhile, and been through our ups and downs, and we thank you all for keeping your friendships loyal throughout."  
  
"Yeah, but now Sora and I have made an important decision in both our lives, and we wanted all of you great friends to be among the first to get the news," Tai said, smiling broadly. Everyone applauded.  
  
"Last week, Tai propsed to me," Sora said, smiling, and taking Tai's hand. "I said yes."  
  
"WE have decided that our relationship is too strong to ever break, so we are bringing it to a new level by doing this," Tai said, smiling broadly, Tears were coming down Sora's cheeks. "Together."  
  
"Yeah!" TK cheered. "You go, Sora! Congrats Tai!" He was the first cheerer. Everyone else seemed to be in a total state of shock, until Kari spoke up.  
  
"WHOOO! Go Tai!" she screeched, applauding loudly, and pushing through everyone to give her brother a big hug. Tai leaned down and kissed Kari's head. "My big brother's all grown up!" Kari exclaimed. "I still have that tape of his very first date-wanna see it, anyone?"  
  
Soon, TK noted, everyone was clapping and cheering the neew couple on. Congratulations filled the air, and soon more decent music was being played. Everyone was chilling and jammin along; and things seemed just great. It was apparent that even Cody was having a good time. =)  
  
Cody left early with Yolei and Izzy. Matt left with Mimi ad Davis, and Joe left by himself. Soon only Tai, Sora, TK and Kari were left.  
  
"Oh, man, Kari, I should be getting you home!" TK yelled, jumping up.  
  
"No sweat, TK, I think I'll be fine." Kari yawned, and so did TK.  
  
"Its late, Tai." Sora looked at her fiance. "Maybe they can stay here, just for tonight, Tai. Its like, 12.30 am. I don't think TK's awake enough to drive home."  
  
Tai thought. "Yeah, thats a good idea. Why don't the two of you stay over? kari can borrow some of Sora's old stuff, and TK I can loan you some of mine. Why don't you two call home, and Sora and I will prepare the guest room."  
  
"Okay," agreed TK and Kari. Theyw ent to the phone, and proceeded to recieve permission to stay the night. TK and kari were both due back by lunch, however.  
  
"Okay, wait," TK said suddenly. "Kari, you take the guest, and I'll stay out here."  
  
"No, no, no," Kari insisted,. "Oh, screw, I'm way too tired to argue. I'll take it."  
  
Good girl," TK teased, but he blinked sleepily. He changed into one of Tai's old long shrts and just wore his boxers to bed. Kari had one of SOra's long shirts, and was out as soon as her head hit the pilllow.  
  
TK was up for a few minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling form the futon in the living room. His eyes traversed from the wndow, the white walls, to the blank TV screen, to pictures of Tai, Sora, their parenst, kari, and other friends. Finally TK cloed his eyes.  
  
Hours later, TK's eyes flew open, waking in a cold sweat. He jumped up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Kari woke up in the middle of the night. Or so she thought; it was still dark outside, She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the digital clock by her side. 3.47. Kinda creepy out. Kari shivered. "Maybe some tea would help.." Kari slipped out of bed and pulled a sweater Tai had let her borrow over her head. "Don't wanna get sick," Kari mumbled, jumping to her feet and heading for the door.  
  
She walkd slowly down the hall, but when she came to the kitchen, she was surprised that the light was on, dimly. She titoed in. And gasped.  
  
Because, sitting at the table, rubbing his eyes and sipping tea, was *him.* The boy Kari had just been thinking of. YHer heart was beating faster, as she listenined to him breath heavily from his spot by the table. Kari's heart fluttered and she squeezed her eyes shut, gathering her thoughts as best as possible. Trying to keep her cool. Kari sucked in her breath and leaned forward, poking her head in the ktchen.   
  
"Um, good morning..." she said slowly.  
  
***  
  
TK jumped at the sound of Kari's voice. He turned and saw her there, and smiled. "Have a nice sleep, Kar Kar? IN any case, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldnt sleep." Kari smiled sleepily at TK and ttok a seat across from him. "You?" she queried.  
  
"Bad dream," TK shyly admitted. "Woke up. Made myself some tea? Want some?" He grinned at her, and stifled a yawn. He had only been up 15 minutesm he couldnt be sleepy now!  
  
"Sure," Kari answered warmly. TK got up to piyr her a mug full. She gratefully accepted the warm, soothing green tea. "What was your dream about?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." TK flinhced. Please don't pry, he thought. Please.  
  
"Okay," Kari agreed. "We'll avoid that subject."  
  
"You're so subtle, Kar, Kar, a real conversationalist."  
  
"THanks, TK."  
  
"Any time. So, uh, um..." Great way to strike up a conversation, Takasihi. Just go clueless, don't bother saying anything. "How are things?"  
  
"Okay." Kari gave him a strange look, as if to say, something's up, and you need to tell me. "You?"  
  
"Fine!" TK said, a little too quickly and fake-bright. hey were silent awhile, then Kari looked at TK and sighed. WHy doesnt he seem to feel the way I do? she asked herself over and over. Do I even feel anything for him?  
  
"You been out with anyone lately?" she asked him.  
  
"Nope." TK sighed, too, then added, under his breath,"I'm not begging for my ex-girlfriends and crushes to some crawling back to me..." Oh, yes, TK couldnt help but be angry, I mean, why would Kari want Davis again, even after she had totally dissed him and put him on her official 'shit list'? TK knew this was a serious offense on his part and a major blunder in his plans to get Kari to like him, but he couldnt help it. Kari's move with Davis was completely unexpected, and so...so...unfair. TK coulndt find the words to describe exactly what he meant, but he wa angry nonetheless. Davis and Kari, he thoughr, I don't even have a irght to be mad.  
  
"What?" Kari asked him quietly.  
  
"N-nothing..." TK said, trying to recover. Crash and burn, Takaishi, crash and burn.  
  
"I cannot beleive you just said that." Tears formed in Kari's eyes. Does he really see me as trying to get Davis back? I cant feel that way about davis, not after all I've been feeling about TK. Does TKreally hate me that much? He dint even say it, but he meant it...   
  
"Nevermind what I said," TK said hastily.  
  
"Just keave me alone, TK," Kari said back, angrily, getting up and stomping away. TK groaned inwardly. Kari stopped, turned around, and started to say something, but bit it back down and headed off.  
  
Way to get the girl, Takaishi.  
  
***  
  
"Why cant he feel the way I do?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know," the boy near Kari admitted. "I know how you feel, Kari, and it wont last forever. I know you like him."  
  
"But he hates me!" Kari whispered to the darkness. "He absolutely hatres me."  
  
"You can be such a ditz," he told her. "A total ditz...he's your best friend."  
  
Kari tilted her tear streaked face upwards. "Whats that supposed to mean? Just cause I'm a cheerleader doesnt mean I'ma ditz. And I don't want Davis back! What does TK mean?"  
  
"Maybe...maybe TK just knows something you don't," the voice answered soothingly. "TK's a lot smarter than he looks. He may not feel it, but he's going the right way."  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
***  
  
That next morning TK woke up, and ran a hand thruogh his hair, yawning and blinking and rubbing his eyes. Whers a breatmint when you need it? TK asked himslf, standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
Sora was up, still in her pajamas, hair pulled him, but looked wide awake. Tai was cooking. "Morning, sleeping beeauty," she reamrked, raising an eyebrow at TK's appearance.  
  
"I'm not a morning person," TK replied grouchily, before sliding to a seat and slumping over the table. Tai walked by, and set a plate by Sopra and one by TK. TK made a grunt, which, strangely, resembled 'good morning, thanks for the food.'  
  
"You're welcome," Tai replied, smiling.- "How was the, uh, futon?"  
  
"Uhhh," answered TK.   
  
"Good," Tai reoplied.  
  
"Is there some kind of weird male grunting language?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes," answered Kari, who was just walking in. Unlike TK, she had showered and pulled on a pair of shorts she had left over here one time (Kari sleeps over at Tai's whenever her parenst are out of town) and her reddish blouse. Her hair is in a pponytail, and she deftly tries to avoid any interaction with TK as she sits next to her brother.  
  
TK winced. How much more idiotic can I be? A few minutes later, after eating his omeletter, bacon, sausage, toast and orange juice (powere breakfast!), TK took a quick shower and dressed in his dress pants and his dress shirt, but left the tie off. He thanked Tai and Sora, and left with kari.  
  
The entire ride, Kari remained silent. She spoke no wod to tK, nor dod she look at him. The only improvement was that she sat in the front passenger, and pkayed with the radio thw hole way. TK kept jis nervesunder contro, and was halfway grateful to see her off. Now he had to think, because really, this whole Kari thing was begiinning to confuse TK.  
  
***  
  
Kari was got into her room adn changed into her uniform. Cheerleading practice on Sunday, right before the big game in Friday, too. She sighed bitterly, having scond thoughts of even joing the qsquad at all, then remembered what it would do to her college transcript. Kari's practice uniform waas a pleated dark green skirt and a light green tank, with a white sweater over it. School color. After she slid that on, she pulled on a windbreaker and hrride out into the cold, walking to school slowly.  
  
What was she going to do? She couldnt be mad at TK for what he said; it was halfway true, anyway. She wasn't goingt o veven bother denying it. But she liked TK, too, even if he was her best friend. There it was, the whole, best-friend-as-your-b/f thing. It annoyed Kari, but she out on a smile as she headed onto the school field with her cheerleading friends.   
  
Before Kari began practicing her cheers. she had only one thought in mind.  
  
I think I like him a whole lot better...  
  
Much better...  
  
I think I've made a choice...  
  
I like...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Okies, that wasn't as good as the first, but the next one should be out within a week. 


End file.
